


Dumbass

by lovedeterrence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the most plotless porn to ever exist not even gonna sugarcoat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write this pairing for the first time idk i hope it's alright

The younger male didn’t fuck around when it came to the bedroom, much to Adachi’s pleasure. They were in Adachi’s bed, and Narukami had him pinned against the wall, biting and sucking on his neck, a needy hand already heading for the bulge in Adachi’s pants, the other hand pinning Adachi’s wrist to the bed, dragging his thumb across the wrist in an affectionate motion that made Adachi feel wanted, wanted and vulnerable. Yu’s lips went to Adachi’s and the kiss made the older man moan. It was deep, his teeth dragging down on Adachi’s bottom lip, and he snickered against his lips at the hitched breath and moan he elicited from Adachi, causing Adachi’s stomach to flutter. Adachi bucked up against Yu’s hand, and he smirked down at Adachi before joining their lips together again and rubbing his hand against Adachi’s cock teasingly through his pants. He moaned again, his back sore from how hard he arched against the wall just from the touch. Adachi bucked some more beneath him and Yu’s smirk was still prominent.

“So eager, Adachi-san….” His tone was playful.

“Shut up, brat.” Adachi’s face reddened.

Yu kissed him again, leaning into it. He got on his knees, putting one between Adachi’s legs and cupping his chin in his hand, only breaking the kiss momentarily. Adachi rubbed himself against Yu’s knee in desperation. The teasing was torturous. He felt Yu’s hand slide down to his tie, undoing it. His fingers expertly undid the buttons of his shirt, much to Adachi’s confusion, but he wasn’t complaining. He guided Adachi away from the wall and more to the center of the bed before undressing the man completely. Adachi felt embarrassment at the way Yu’s intense grey eyes took in his bare body. There was a certain hunger in his eyes that was usually there, but more than that, there was fondness. Adachi’s cock throbbed in response to the way Yu was looking at him and his cheeks were probably flushed.

Yu quickly undid his shirt and took off his pants slowly, teasingly, and Adachi rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a show off, Yu-kun,” he said in a mock-irritated voice. Part of him was bitter. When he was that age, he was all skin and bones (still is) and Yu Narukami was annoyingly sculpted to perfection.

“But you like it, Adachi-san.”

No comment.

A scoff from Adachi before he got on his knees, kissing the brat intensely and running a hand slowly down his chest to shut him up. Adachi felt rather pleased with himself when he felt Yu’s shaky breath against his lips. He decided, this was his chance to take the lead and attempted to pin Narukami down, only for the kid to shake his head and pin Adachi down instead, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that?” Adachi said beneath him, feeling himself growing flustered from how easily Yu takes control and how much Adachi enjoyed it.

Yu raised his eyebrows and leaned down, getting rid of the space between their lips. Yu grinded against Adachi, and Adachi shuddered and moaned from the feeling of Yu’s cock against his flesh. Yu pulled away from the kiss, reaching over onto the nightstand and grabbing a container of lube. Adachi watched, wide-eyed as he slathered it on his fingers.

He resumed kissing Adachi again, slowly, and Adachi felt a finger enter him. He moaned, wrapping his legs around the younger male tightly, giving him more room to maneuver. He felt Yu circle around the hole at a painfully slow pace, thrusting his finger in and playing with it a little.

“No one likes a tease,” Adachi spat out, trying to keep his voice from breaking into a moan.

Yu said nothing, grinding his arousal against Adachi and tracing circles in his puckering asshole. He put in another finger, but keeping up the same painfully slow motions.

“Oh, come on….” His voice was pleading, exasperated, thick with arousal.

“What’s the problem, Adachi-san?” Yu blinked at him innocently and Adachi wanted to punch him in the face or kiss him. He hadn’t decided yet.

Yu sped up the motions of his fingers in Adachi, and Adachi decided a kiss would be appropriate now and went for it. The feeling of Yu’s fingers plunging in and out of him made his cock twitch and he moaned into his partner’s mouth, tugging down on the kid’s lip. He felt himself bucking against Yu as Yu’s fingers curled and uncurled inside of him. Adachi was embarrassingly close when Yu pulled his fingers out.

“H-hey,” Adachi whined with annoyance.

Yu rolled his eyes this time, but he was reaching for the lube again. Adachi watched hungrily as he put it generously on his cock. He bit his lip and turned over, his face against the bed, and his ass in Yu’s face.

Yu leaned down, hunched over him Adachi could feel his dick against his back and shuddered. Just put it in. He moaned against the mattress as Yu’s lips went against the area between his neck and shoulder. He was kissing it slowly, tauntingly, sucking and biting against the flesh and Adachi was grateful that he wore collared shirts to work. Just a hickey from your nephew, Dojima-san. Not a big deal. The playful use of his mouth continued and Adachi groaned.

“Just fuck me already.”

A fake gasp. “Where are your manners?” He rubbed his arousal against Adachi’s crack, bringing it down to the hole and putting just the tip in.

“P-please…”

“’Please’, what?” He circled the tip of his dick around the entrance.

“Please fuck me…” his face was red again, embarrassed that the kid was making him beg. And it was working.

Adachi gasped as he felt Yu finally inserted himself inside of Adachi. Adachi moaned, just from the feeling of Yu filling him up.

His thrusts began slowly, deep, and steadily sped up. Yu gripped Adachi’s hip, digging his nails in with one hand and shoved Adachi’s face into the bed with the other, thrusting in and out of him. Moans and pants that Adachi did not want to hold back were muffled against the bed as Yu pounded into him, hitting his prostate hard with each slam.

The thrusts were relentless, Yu hunched over him, biting down on his shoulder and keeping his face shoved into the bed. Adachi panted and whimpered as Yu’s cock continued to ravage his ass. Yu leaned down more, taking Adachi’s face in his hand and forcing a kiss from behind, keeping up the frantic motions of his hips. His nails sunk into Adachi’s hips once again. Everything was too much for him. The younger male absolutely manhandling him, digging his nails into Adachi to the point where crescent marks were going to show for it in the morning, bruises up and down his neck and shoulders, and the feeling of Yu’s cock impaling him.

When the younger male came, Adachi shuddered, feeling it fill him up and drip down his ass and thighs. He pulled out before Adachi could even finish.

“Hey, kid. You’re a real pain in my ass.” He said it for the second time tonight with the straightest face, and more intent this time.

Yu responded by shoving his face into the bed again.

“Just for that pun, you’re not getting off.”

Adachi’s mouth fell open, offended and devastated, and Yu burst out laughing. After relishing in Adachi’s distress, Yu lowered his head, licking the cum off of his ass. His tongue swirled around the hole, and Adachi gasped and moaned. He trailed his tongue down to Adachi’s inner thigh, licking the cum off of his inner thigh, sucking and nibbling on it. Adachi whined loudly, his legs shaking from trying to keep himself up during this.

Yu pulled his head out from between Adachi’s legs. “Turn over,” he suggested and Adachi nodded.

He rolled over, spreading his legs, a blush on his face. Yu started to lap up his cock, his tongue swirling around the tip and up and down the shaft. Adachi shuddered and gasped, he locked a hand in Yu’s hair and another was clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles went white.

Yu took Adachi’s dick into his mouth bobbing his head up and down rhythmically. He slurped each time he pulled up, flicking his tongue at the precum that was already forming at his tip. Adachi’s voice was loud, needy and the chasm of Yu’s mouth was warm, wet, and welcoming. Adachi started to buck his hips, fucking Yu’s mouth, and he took it, sucking and moaning as Adachi’s hips jerked. Each time he hit the back of his throat Adachi groaned in euphoria. He finished quickly, milking himself with a few more thrusts.

Yu swallowed it immediately, and licked the trickle of it that was dripping down his lips, and Adachi felt stirred up watching it.

He collapsed next to Adachi, taking the man’s face in his hands and giving him a gentle kiss. Adachi’s eyes were wide and startled, but they closed when he kissed back.

“Shouldn’t you get heading home?”

Yu shook his head.

“I’ll sneak back in the morning.”

He wrapped his arm around Adachi, pulling him close and burying his face in the other man’s chest.

“Don’t let me get you in trouble,” Adachi said, a twisted sad smile forming on his face.

Yu shrugged, not moving from his position.

Adachi ran fingers through the silver hair, and wrapped an arm around him as well. “You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

“Your dumbass,” were the last mumbled words he heard before the two of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
